My Sister's Keeper
by just88keys
Summary: Bella never told the Cullens about her past, her real past. When Kate's birthday comes up, will she fall apart or conquor. Ugh..suck at summarys just please read..PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! Don't own it! Just my plot! All the quotes are from the movie and book!

When I was a kid, my mother told me that I was a little piece of blue sky that came into this world cause she and dad loved me so much. It was only later that I realized that it wasn't exactly true. Most babies are coincidences. I mean up in space you've got all of these souls flying around, looking for bodies to live in, then down here on earth two people have sex or whatever and bam, coincidence. Sure you hear all these stories about how everyone plans these perfect families. But the truth is, most babies are products of drunken evenings and lack of birth control. They're accidents. Only people who have trouble making babies actually plan for them. I on the other hand, am not a coincidence. I was engineered, born for a particular reason. A scientist hooked up my mothers eggs and my fathers sperm to make a specific combination of genes. He did it to save my sister's life. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Kate had been healthy, I'd probably still be up in heaven or wherever, waiting to be attached to a body down here on earth, but coincidence or not, I'm here.

The Cullens didn't know of my past, my real past. They didn't know I was conceived by means of in vitro fertilization,I was brought into the world to be a genetic match for her older sister, Kate, who suffered from acute promyelocytic leukemia. To save her life, I started donating to Kate when I was a newborn.

**Flashback**

"Tell them why we're here. Tell them what we're doing here in court..." Jesse intruppting Mom

"You promised me that you wouldn't do this." Slamming my hands on the podium.

"God! You people are so stupid!" Jesse screamed.

"You promised!" I said weakly. My heart started pounding, tears escaping my eyes.

**End of Flashback**

I sat on the edge of the bed with my face in my hands. I felt arms surround me pulling me close to his chest.

"What's wrong love," I shook my head furiously, I always get this emtionly when it gets close to Kate's birthday. I stood up, pulling out my phone wiping my tears.

"Nothing Edward, I'm fine just some stuff," I lied quickly, "Do you mind waiting for me in the car, I have to make a phone call." waving my phone.

He stood up beside me with a worry expression on his face, he leaned in kissing my forehead. "Yeah, sure Bella. I'll be in the car." and before I could blink he was gone using vampire speed.

A few moments later I dailed a number and a few moments I heard a voice, his voice

"Hello," Jesse said lazly, _Must be just getting up.._

"Hey Jesse, it's me Bella. Just wanted to make sure you will be there in two days."

"Of course Bells, wouldn't miss it for the world." He said with me sighing with relieve. Ever since Renee and Charlie sepreated a few years after Kate died, Jesse and I haven't been that close.

"Well just making sure, you and I haven't really talked since..you know, the seperation. I love you Jess and I miss you." He sighed in the phone.

"I know Bells, I know. I just can't wait for the us, all of us, get together this year. I love you Bells, never forget that." He paused. "I have to go, I'll see you this weekend. Bye Bells." Then I heard the dial tone. I walked out of my house entering Edward's car in deep thought.

**Flashback**

"I want to sue my parents for the rights to my own body." I stated flatly.

"Would you repeat that, please?" Campbell asked confused.

"I want to sue my parents for the right to my own body," I paused, "My sister has leukemia. They are trying to force me to give her my body parts."

"You're supposed to give her a kidney?"

"She has been in renal failure for months now."

"Well, no one can force you to donate if you don't want to, can they?"

"They think they can. I'm under eighteen, they're my legal guardians."

"They can't do that." _Too late._

**"**Well that's what I want you to tell them because they have been doing it to me my whole life. I wouldn't even be alive if Kate wasn't sick. I'm a designer baby. I was made in a dish to be spare parts for Kate." I said

**"**You're kidding, right? You do know what will happen if you don't give her your kidney, right?"

"Yeah, she will die."

**End of Flashback**

Apprentaly Edward noticed this because he gently rubbed my thigh, I looked up to see a concern, worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong? I've been calling your name for the last 5minutes." I put on a fake smile and replied casually.

"No, I'm fine. Just have somethings one my mind." He sighed obviously frustrated he didn't have access to my thoughts.

"Penny for you thoughts?" He said as we pulled up his driveway, I leaned over to his cheek opening the door.

"Not this time Edward." Quickly stepping out the door only to meet Edward in front of me. _Stupid Vampire Speed._


	2. Montana

We both made it in the house and I was meeted with a huge hug from Alice. Usually I would of been thrilled to be here, but that also means I have to tell the Cullens I would be out of town this weekend; and they would ask questions and would see right through the lie I would make up. And I would have to tell them about..Kate.

**Flasback **

**"**Want to hear our routine?" I asked  
"What routine?" Mom asked giving me a confused look. Kate and I looked at each other grinning like manics. Then I cleared my thoart.  
"Hey baby, what's your sign?" lowering my voice, imitating a man.  
"Cancer." Gesturing to her shirt that shirt.  
"You're a cancer?"  
"No, I'm a Leo."  
"But I have cancer." We both yelled out, laughing and then the whole family joined whole heartly. We didn't joke around a lot about Kate's illness but, Kate always came up with something to lighten up the mood.

**End of Flashback. **

I was insantly sadden by the memory, Jasper head snapped towards me looking curious. I saw his lips move quickly too low and fast for my human ears. Probably talking to Edward about my emotions.

"You okay darlin"?" Jasper asked.

I sighed, "Yeah." _The are gonna find out. Just relax, relax. _

**Epov**

"She is feeling, hurt, sad, and guilty." _What the hell is so caught up on, she won't talk about it and I heard that conversation with that male early._ I growled softly at the thought of it. My Jealous and angry, wanted to demand to know what was going on. I hated when she kept somethings from me.

"Maybe we should wait till next weekend to go hunting," I said loud enough for Bella to hear. Her eyes widen and her heart starting to pound.

"What?! Why?" She said tryying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Panic, Guilt." Jasper whispered.

"I mean, you really need to hunt and besides I wanted to do this thing with Charlie." She said tryying to calm down. _What thing?_

I was about to ask about it, till Carlise intruppted me,"Your right Bella. Just be careful." _What? I want to know what is going on! _

"Relax Edward, we will find what is going on." He said low enough for me and the family the hear.

She instanly relaxed when Carlise spoke.

_Relieved, Guilt, Sad_ I heard Jasper thoughts.

**Time Skip (The weekend)**

**Bpov**

"I'll miss you," he whisper in my hair.

"Yeah, yeah but you have to go," I said trying to hurry this process up without making him suspicious. He took a step back looking hurt. I smiled weakly, "You know what I mean. You really need to hunt, your eyes are black."

"You sure you want to be alone this weekend." He said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes Edward I'll be fine." he pecked my lips quickly before he dashed out the window. I sighed in relieve, I waited excatly 2 minutes to make sure he was out of hearing range. Before I dashed for my closet pulling out random clothes, packing quickly. I looked down at my watch. _Okay, if I leave know I can make my flight. _I walked the stair carefully, didn't have to trip. I left a note for my Dad to tell him I was at the airport. Every since Renee and Charlie got divorced the wouldn't go to Montanna with Jesse and I. I made my to my truck, pulling out of the drive way on my way to Port Angeles Airport.

**Flashback**

"You scared?" I asked rolling over on the pinic blanket to face her.  
"No." She paused,thinking "I know I 'll be okay." She said as we both rolled on our back to face the sun.  
"What do you think happens? I mean, where do you go?"  
"I don't know, baby. But who knows? Where ever it is, maybe I 'll run into Taylor." Her voiced cracked at the mention of Taylor.  
"Will you wait for me?" Tears flooding my eyes.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"If you go anywhere crazy, will you wait?" I reapted "I mean, how will I know how to find you?"  
"If you're ever lost or scared, go to Montana."  
"Montana?"  
"Yeah. That's where I 'll be." She mummered soflty, closing her eyes._ Montana, _her voice echoed in my head.


	3. Gone

**Disclaimer! Don't own twilight or My Sister's Keeper! Just the Plot!**

**Bpov**

Every year the whole family would go to Montana on Kate's birthday. I always felt at peace when I went there, like I could feel her spirit watching over me, keeping me safe. I quickly made my way into the small airport, checking in my bags and going through security. A couple minutes later they started boarding my flight, I got on the plane sat in my seat, I stared into the window not particually looking at anything.

**Epov**

We followed her to the airport with a used car with bought that she find anything usual about it. She seemed to be in a hurry. _Where is she going?_ All my family thoughts thought Bella..might have been cheating on me. It all made since, she paniced when I suggested we stay. She felt guilty, and relieved when we said we weren't. I refuse to believe that she would, but all the evidence led to her..cheating,but I need to see it with my own eyes.

_Stupid human slut, I know Edward can be controlling some times but who would ever want to leave him..slut... _I gave her a warning growl to Rosalie.

_Why can't Edward just accept it._

_I don't believe it, I treated her like a sister. Why?_

We arrived to the Airport following discreetly, us disguses. We seperated so we would draw attention to the humans.

**Time Skip (Everybody is on the plane)**

Jasper kept a look out on Bella's were the same, _guilt and relieve. _She seem to be really zoned out the entire flight. It made me extremely frustrated when I couldn't read her mind. Now, more then ever I wanted to hear what she was thinking. After several hours of listening to meaningless thoughts. We landed in Montana City, Montana.._of all the places, why Montana._

_Maybe this where they met and wanted relive her romance with him._ Emmett thought, I glared at him and ingored the rest of my families thought.

She collected her bags and started to look around, she is waiting some one. My frozen heart stopped, maybe, my family was right. A couple minutes later a smile came across her face she was looking directly to a tall, lean blond man. She jumped in his as he spun her around.

He put his face in hair and whispered, "I missed you so much Bella." She hugged him tighter.

"Me too Jesse, it's been _way_ to long." He let her go and she looked up staring at him. "You ready Jess?" He nodded and the walk out together, with his arm around her. I turned, I couldn't bare to look. I was in disbelief. She..wanted another man.

_I told him, he didn't believe me._

_My poor son, I can't believe Bella would such a thing._

_This doesn't make any since. I saw them together, getting married. Bella as a vampire._

I felt Carslie hand on my shoulder, "Lets go son." Leading me out. I looked over once and saw Bella smiling and laugh with that blond, _Jesse_.

**Sorry it was short, been really busy. School JUST started and I'm already stressed. I'll try to update once ever two days. But if have any advice or suggestions leave a comment. Thanks.**


	4. Scrapbooks

**Disclaimer: Just my plot!  
**

**Bpov**

I ran into Jessee's arms, giggling as he spun me around. I missed him so much, two years since I seen my brother.

He put his face in my hair and whispered, "I missed you so much Bells." I hugged him tighter, afraid if I blinked or let him go for a moment he would be gone.

I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face, "Me too Jesse, been _way _to long." I said emphasizing the way. I buried my head in his chest, letting silent tears fall. I quickly wipe them away.

"Shall we go?" He asked already getting my things. I nodded and he wrapped his arm me as we walked the airport. He told me a corny joke trying lighten up the mood.

As we made our way into his car, I asked, "Why don't you ever visit Charlie and me?" He froze, he and Charlie had have butted heads for years about Jessee's art career. He didn't think that being an artist was a good way of living or something like that and, Jesse sure did prove him wrong. After he got his act together, no more drugs and drinking he excelled in his school work. He got accepted into this really fancy, expensive art school and is now a well known artist.

"You know every time we get together," he paused. "he is always lecturing me. I'm sick of it. Why can't he just accept that I didn't wanna follow his foot steps of being a cop."

I sighed, "Please Jess," I pouted. "I'll make sure he behaves and besides..I want you to meet my boyfriend." I said lowering my voice. He loaded my bags in his trunk and slammed it close.

"Did I hear you correctly? You have a boyfriend?!" He almost yelled, us getting in the car.

"Please Brother Bear, just give him a chance." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "He is a perfect gentleman, I love him. He is kind, generous, he can be over protecting some times but, he does it to protect me." He sighed dramatically.

"I'll see." He said pulling out of the lot. He drove immediately to the lake we camped ever year. When Kate was alive we camped in the same place, the same spot. We fished, roasted marshmallows, and then before we would go to bed we would look at the scrap book that belonged to Kate. Every challenge, obstacle, every good and bad memory was there.

_**Nobody's pov this 6 years ago, this isn't Bella's memory.**_

_"Your 11 o'clock appointment is here." The secretary said over the intercom._

_ looked puzzled, and pressed the button the intercom to respond"I don't have an 11 o'clock appointment."_

_The secretary yelled,"Wait, you can't go in there!" Renee pushed her out the way storming though the door._

_Renee pushing her off her,"Get your hands off me. Mr. Alexander, I'm Renee Swan, Isabella's mother."_

_He looked towards the secretary,"It's okay, Gloria." _

_She hesitated asking,"Are you sure? Because I don't mind calling security."_

_He shook his head,"No, no. Thank you." She left the office glaring at Renee. "What can I do for you, Mrs. Swan?" He asked politly sitting down._

_She reached into her bag, taking out a card and handing it to him," The legal age for emancipation of a minor is 14 in the state of Arizonia. It's the law, you might want to check it out. Bellais only 11." She clearly stated._

_"I'm aware of the law she's challenging."_

_"She can't. She's too young to stand for herself." She protested._

_"I'm filing for her as guardian ad litem."_

_"As what? A family independence agency?" Her voice rising in angry._

_"I have 15 years as a volunteer member of the ACLU. In addition to which, I have this power of attorney signed by your daughter." Handing over the the power of attorney over to her._

_She scoffed in disbeilf,"This'll never hold up. It's not even legal."_

_"Bella doesn't want to do it any more. And 11 years old or not, she has rights. And so long as she wants to move forward, I am going to help her."_

_"Why? What's your interest? This isn't a case for you. There's no money!" _

_He cutted in, "What's my interest!? Eight hospitalizations in eleven years, six catheterizations, two bone-marrow aspirations, two stem-cell purges!"_

_"She was helping her sister!"_

_He continued," Not to mention the side effects, including bleeding, infections, bruising. Filgrastim shots! Those are growth hormones, am I correct?"_

_"Something like that." She said, her lips in a tight line._

_"Drugs for nausea, opiates for pain, Ambien for sleep. Not exactly the proper medication for a pre-teen."_

_"Every procedure had its risks and complications! Bella understood that, she was okay with it!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"At five years old?" He scoffed._

_She was lost for words," Oh my God, you're good. You're really good,"her voice rising in anger," You know, I've seen your commercials, right? I mean, who hasn't! I always thought you were some sort of headline-seeking hack, but you have real talent," she said sarcastically,"You almost had me believing that you cared about Bella."_

_"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." He said coldly._

_(Got the script from __ wiki/My_Sister%27s_Keeper_,rewrote it)


	5. Hurt

**Disclaimer! DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR MY SISTER'S KEEPER...just my plot**

**Bpov**

Today Jessee and I are heading back to Forks, I just the Cullens haven't returned already. They would be worried sick about me. As we walked off the plane, I led him to my truck that I left here over night. He grimaced when he saw the old rusty truck; he was more into fast flashy cars.

"This is a sh..." Cutting him off if with a glare.

"Just get in." I snapped getting my self. We had a long silent trip; I decided to go straight to the Cullens house. Figuring they would already be home. My loud truck came to a halt at the edge of the driveway.

I gently shook Jess up, "Hey Jess get up," nudging him again till he starting to stir up. "Come on I want to meet some people" (**A/N Edward can not read Jesse's mind.) **He immentaily rose up knowing he wanted to meet my Edward. We both got out the car and I knocked out the door. Rose opened the door and glared at me for a couple of moments and slammed it in my face. I was confused, I knew Rosalie didn't like me but, I didn't think she would actually slam the door in my face. Jesse looked down at me with questioning look so I knocked again and I saw Alice open the door this time.

"Hey Alice we need to..." but she cut me off and started to yell at me very fast. The only thing I could make out was, betrayed and selfish. I saw Jasper in the background pulling her away from me, keeping her from attacking me. I was more confused then ever, _what did I do?_

Carslie then came in to view, "Bella, you are no longer welcome here." Tears started to fill my eyes.

"What did I do? Are ya'll leaving me again?" My voice cracking at the end, he started closing the door but I jammed my foot in between. I winced, "Not in till you tell me why?! Am I not good enough? Huh? Or this is your so called 'protecting me'" making my hands into quotations. I saw Jess looking at the conversation, but he knew how I hated when people wouldn't allow me to fight my own battles.

Carslie looked stern and upset, "YOU CHEATED ON EDWARD WITH...THAT," gesturing to my brother.

"That's my brother you dumb asses! And how would you..." My face dropped and I instantly knew what had happen. They followed me, the invaded my privacy. My tiny fists tighten, "Let's go Jesse." I said not with my voice not leaving room for arguing.

I left all the Cullens, minus Edward, on the front door staring at me dumbfounded. I slammed the door with extra force, and I drove a out the parking lot back at my house. We parked in my driveway, but I made no moment to get out. Instead my head rested on the steering wheel, tears falling out my face. I felt a large warm hand rest against my back, softly rubbing my back.

"Hey Bella," he said gently, "It be okay, you'll see." He removed his hand and opened my door carrying me to my room. He slid by side me wrapping his large arms around me, just like we did when we were younger. Always comforting me, not pushing me to tell him anything instead, he would just hold me and let me cry.

A few moments later he whispered in my ear, "Bells, I go get the bags right quick, just stay here ok? Do you want me to stay tonight?" I nodded my head slowly and as he made his way out I stood and walked over to the window. I slammed the window with force, locking it.

So..what all think? Ya'll like? I hope ya'll do. I took some time getting this chapter perfect. I personally love this story; I think I have a personal connection to it. I will probably update in two days or less. I'm taking a couple college classes (FML I'm a 10th grader) that is required for the program I'm in. (Advanced Science). So if you have any advice of suggestions, please feel free to comment. I don't mind bad or good comments. I just love to hear feedback.


	6. Strong

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or My Sister's Keeper! Just my Plot!**

**Epov**

After we got home after witnessing Bella with her _new man _our whole family was already breaking apart. _I need to get out of here._ I thought while standing up walking at human speed to the door.

"Where are you going Edward?" I didn't notice her presence, my mind was so wrapped around Bella, didn't have room for anything else.

I didn't even bother to stop walking or glance her way, "Out." As a reached to the border of the woods I sped to _ou..._my meadow. Every where I turned was a lie, everything reminded me of her. Her soft, warm, pouted lips. Her beautiful chocolate brown orbs, that I use to get so lost in. And that smile, oh god that smile, she never saw what I saw. True beauty. A lie…everything was a lie! I just lost it, I snapped because I destroyed every tree ripped every floor. Just destroyed what used to be called, _ou…_meadow. I leaned against a boulder and started dry sobbing. I didn't know how long I was out there, but I felt a small smile come across my face and I remembered all the memories we had. I'll never forget that, I will truly treasure them for the rest of my existence.

I slowly made my way back to my home, and I was greeted with an eager Alice. She gave me a hug tightly, and looked up at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Edward! Bella didn't cheat on you, that was her brother." She trailed off, her smile slowly coming off her face. "She is now upset that we spied at her and, I agree with her. I really disappointed in our selves." She looked down in shame. _What?_ I thought in disbelief. _She never mentioned a brother. I need to see her._

"I be right back Alice." I said bout to run a vampire speed to speak to her in till I felt a tiny hand grab my arm.

"I saw what happens if you try to speak to her now. You have to be patient; she is going to school tomorrow speak to her then."

**Bpov**

I woke up, expecting to woken in cold arms I frowned when I remembered what had happened last night. I sighed, and slowly rose up. I nudged Jess, and he grunted murmuring something about 5 more minutes. I rolled my eyes, and making my way to the bathroom. Turning the shower on high, I stepped in feeling the hot warm against my back. My muscles instantly relaxed, and I lost trained of thought. (**A/N **Wanted to add a Flashback but too lazy :P)

A loud bang startled me, "Hey Bella, you alright in there?! You have been in there for awhile!"

I turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around me, "Yeah I'm fine!" I opened the door to be meted to a brink way. I fell to the floor; I looked up to find my big brother looking down on me with a stupid grin on his face.

"You big oaf!" I yelled getting up still holding my towel.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, just get ready for school. I'm dropping you off I need to burrow your truck." I nodded, walking to my room picking out my clothes for school.

I know ya'll wanna see what happened yet BUT, I'm swapped in homework. I'll write a super super long one this weekend. But, I hope you like it. Comment please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, been awhile right? Well, my grandpa has recovered fine but now is a double amputee but, I realized that I miss writing and I just re-read 'My Sister's Keeper' & 'My Cello & Him'. It was awful, a lot of mistakes, so I'm going to find a Beta and re-write 'My Cello & Him' and see how it goes


End file.
